


This Thing You Ordered

by Soobiebear



Category: Rush (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear





	1. Chapter One

Trust Alex to always make things interesting. With Sam and his cameras circling around for the last few weeks Alex had been in rare form, always with a impish grin and a quick joke. Neil had been the opposite, becoming a master of ducking, hiding, and fleeing. The film was going to have one interview with Neil and a lot of footage of his backside as he slipped away from the camera. Sam had said he would make it work, not to worry about it, things would be fine. He wanted to believe him – there was always enough to worry about without a movie crew hanging around doing a biography.

The last fifteen minutes had been a pressure cooker as they were all forced into a dressing room with the documentary crew before stage call. It was all fake and they were ready to roll half an hour earlier, but it 'didn't make good cinematography', so here they were. Neil was pacing, keeping the camera always in his sight and just over his shoulder. Alex played happily, strumming away like the guitar-mad blonde he had always been. Geddy paced, pulling up his slightly large jeans and trying to focus on work. Tonight's work. Not Kyla's grades, Alex's TV show, or the leak in the laundry room back home.

“Oooowoowwww! Aaaoooowww!!” Alex stopped playing and grabbed at his foot as the drumstick bounced harmlessly away. Even Neil cracked a smile as the twit howled on, hamming it up for the camera.

Geddy moved back and forth in the small DR stretching out and avoiding the way his bandmates each dealt with their own nervousness. It was a good idea at the time – film a biography. How hard was that? Once they got Neil on board for at least one interview and some shots of him riding his bike it was all good to go. Without any scandals or sensationalism ala Metallica or Anvil (really, crying?) it would never be a box office smash but that was ok. Their fans would like it and it would be some good PR to cover up for the still stinging father & son drunk punch-up episode.

He was digging through his wardrobe case, stretching his legs, and just keeping his head focused while Alex entertained the camera.

“Hey Dirk,” He tipped back the bottle of water and took a drink. Alex's voice was bubbly again, the way it always was when he had a good joke brewing. “Here's that thing you ordered.” He turned, a question etched into his forehead. He hadn't ordered anything. “It arrived today, this thing you ordered.”

In Alex's hand, held aloft just for the camera, was some sort of white, long, bent, noodly-thing. Alex wiggled his brows and gave the foam a suggestive lift. Geddy's eyes bugged out of his head and he doubled up laughing, glasses slipping down his nose again. “Thank you Lerxst,” he said, nodding towards the camera.

“It's on special,” Neil chimed in from somewhere off in the background, laughing his ass off.

“Can you turn that off while I use it?” he said to Sam's camera guy, playing along with Alex's joke.

“Remember?” Alex whispered in his ear, the hot breath gusting against goosepimpled flesh. One of his in ear monitors popped out, and he fished behind his back for the hidden wire. Alex's warm hand fell on his back, finding the wire and wrapping it around the shell of his ear with a lone finger tracing the cartilaginous shell.

Geddy grabbed the molded monitor and fiddled with it, letting it hang over his shoulder. “Later.” He threw his hand over Alex's shoulder and clasped it in a manly fashion, shaking him slightly while still drawing him close for a hug. Some memories lasted forever.


	2. Chapter Two

The green station wagon pulled up and slid into idle at the far, unused end of the Dominion car park. The youth who had been sitting on the grass picked up his guitar case and slung it in the back seat, slamming doors as he fell into the deep bucket seat next to the driver. “Sorry I'm late.”

The blonde passenger crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “Late, Ged? You were supposed to get me at two.”

“I'm sorry man.” He crushed a cigarette out on the dashboard. “Mom wanted me to go to synagogue, had a fuck of a time getting out of it and borrowing the car.”

“Yeah, well...” Alex fell back into his sullenness, watching the shops fly past as Geddy leaned on the gas.

“Well?” Geddy pushed, lighting up another cigarette.

“Well, at least my mom and dad think I'm at your house. Fuck knows what your mom thinks. She's probably calling my mom now and we'll be busted as soon as we get back.”

“Be cool, I told my mom we were practicing at your house. She'll be happy it's quiet for a change.”

“So when my mom gets done talking to your mom we'll both be in the shit.” Alex stole a cigarette from Geddy's pack and smoked it nervously, flicking ashes into the little metal tray. “We'll get grounded and we'll never play another gig again.”

Geddy looked over at his best friend; the stringy greasy hair hiding Alex's profile. There wasn't much to be done about Alex when he got this sullen. Geddy had learned that it was best to just let him get on with it until he was through and try to minimize any potential damage.

“It's only ten miles, we can always say we went out for a burger or to get some strings or something.”

“Pfft,” Alex stared out the window. “Just because your mom's not coming down on you for not getting your grade twelve...”

Well, there was the root of the problem. “Why don't you just sit in the car while I talk to the owner.” There was talk of the age being lowered to eighteen and they were desperate to break out of the high school circuit. Ray had sent them to drop off a demo tape they'd done – apparently he was out of gas for the week and couldn't bum any more money off his girlfriend.

All without their parents permission, of course.

High school dances were fine for a nice young boy, but nice Jewish boys didn't go into those areas of Toronto, or so his mother always said. Geddy'd never heard anything bad about them from people who'd actually been there.

“Yeah, I'll just sit here and write some fucking lyrics or something.” Geddy rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Giving up, he turned on the radio, quickly switching it from his mom's easy listening station to KFH.

“They suck now, turn this shit off.” Alex pushed and twisted he knob on the stereo. “Put on CHUM.”

“Well, they suck too, when's the last time they played any Yes?” Geddy batted at Alex's hands, weaving through his lane of traffic. “Just find a tape.”

Alex rooted under the seat, tossing tapes and making a fuss, kicking the 8 tracks back under the seat. “Frank Sinatra, Glen Miller, Perry Como, John Davidson... it's all shit man.”

Geddy shrugged his shoulders. “It's my mom's car, man.”

They drove in silence to the club, Alex turning in his seat to look out the window as Geddy went into the club alone.

Fidgety as he was, and knowing Geddy would do all in his power to convince the club owner to give them a gig, Alex knew he had some time to kill. Taking the keys out of the ignition, he locked the doors and headed off down the road.


	3. Chapter Three

An hour and a beer later he ambled back to the car feeling much better. His bag of purchases was tucked under his arm and he'd gotten more drunk off the fact the bartender had served him than the actual beer. Geddy was sitting on the front hood, swinging his foot and scraping the curb with each kick.

“Hi Ged.”

Geddy stopped swinging his foot and looked up. He didn't look happy. “Where have you been?”

“Just up there,” Alex pointed behind him, “There's a head shop up there and...”

Geddy held his palm out. “Give me the keys.” Alex pulled them out of his pocket, dropping the keys in Geddy's outstretched hand with a small salute. “Get in the car.”

“Sir yes sir!”

Although he was pissed at Alex for taking off like that and leaving him locked out of the car, it was good to see him in a better mood and back to his old affable self. Once he got back onto Younge Street the car pretty much drove itself back home.

“The good news is that we have a gig. Owner's gonna call Ray and set a date after the age changes.”

“Cool man, a real club gig. Wow.” Alex still clutched the paper bag in his lap. “John's gonna shit himself.”

“What you got in the bag?” Geddy turned onto the main road and let the car run straight north. He'd be more comfortable once he went under the 401 and really knew where he was, but at least he knew he was going the right direction. Alex didn't seem to notice him take a creative detour a few blocks back around the University.

“Oh,” Alex shoved the bag down between his feet. “I don't know, typical head stop stuff. A lighter, you know.” He watched as Alex squirmed and shuffled the bag. “I'll show you went we get back.”

“You bought a new pipe, didn't you?” He needed some screens and hoped Alex remembered to get a few.

“Nope.”

“A bong then, one of those fancy glass ones.” It would explain why Alex was babying the package, but not why he had it crushed under his arm when he was walking.

“I'll tell you later, ok, just not here, alright?” A bit of irritation crept back into Alex's voice, a clear warning to back off.

“Yeah, sure, man. Later then.”

Geddy drove in silence, trying to work out what Alex had in his bag. It wasn't crushable and being that Alex was as broke as the rest of them, probably not expensive. An new stash box maybe?

“I ordered it in special, so you know you're gonna see it sooner or later. Just now isn't the time.”

“Ok, Alex, really.” He reached over and patted Alex's denim clad thigh. “Later.”


	4. Chapter Four

“I can't believe you just sweet talked my mom.” Alex carried Geddy's bass amp into the basement practice room.

Geddy closed the door that separated the practice room from the laundry area, bumping his bass case against the wood. “She's alright, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” grumped Alex as he set the heavy amp in it's usual place and dug around behind the speaker for his bag.

“So you gonna show me?”

“Ow, what?” Alex shook his hand and suckled at what was, inevitably, another self injury.

“Show me what's in the bag already.”

“What, now?” Looking nervously towards the door, Alex made another grab for the paper bag, the crinkling of the sweaty paper loud in the quiet room.

Geddy pushed his glasses up again and sat on the broken down old couch Mrs. Zivojinovich donated. “No, Hannukah.” He paused as Alex thought. “Now, Alex.” Geddy wiped his hand across his face; sometimes Alex...

“Uhhh, I mean, you know...” Alex's nervous glances towards the door could only mean he had something big. Or really bad. Shit, now Geddy was really intrigued. They never got to do any of the fun stuff other kids always bragged about.

“Should I put the couch in front of the door?”

Alex was digging around through the albums they had in the basement. “Yes! Yes, yeah, that would be great.” He pulled out a rather beat up copy of Led Zeppelin II. “Oh, and beer, we're gonna need beer.”

Geddy had already gotten up and started to roll a towel to put under the door. “You went to a...” he paused, choosing his words carefully, “a shop, and we're gonna need beer?”

“Yeah, you know. Beer. Or whatever. You know. Aaah, I'm hungry. You want anything?”

Geddy gave up on moving the couch. Alex was just going to go upstairs anyway. “No, I'm good. Beer, apparently.”

“Yeah, ummm, I'll be right back, ok?” The mysterious bag was left unattended on top of Geddy's bass cab. “And no peeking!”

Geddy waved his hand as Alex took the steps two at a time. His heavy footsteps were easy to hear, so Geddy went over to his amp for a little no-peek spying. It was plain brown paper, no surprises there, kinda odd shaped stuff inside, kinda looked like a bong. Maybe it was an acrylic one but Alex would have at least shown him in the car what colour it was. There was at least one Djeep in there, that much he could feel.

“Hey!” Alex kept his voice down and gently closed the door. “I said no peeking!”

Holding up his hands, Geddy said, “I didn't peek!”

“Sure looked like you were peeking.”

“What you got that for?” Ged slowly walked away from the amp and towards Alex, who was very carefully juggling some bottles and two glasses.

Alex set the glassware and cans of Seven Up on the couch and motioned for Geddy to get the other end. “Couldn't find any beer, had to take what I could grab. My mom went to lie down for a nap and she won't miss this.”

“Isn't this what your dad drinks?” They moved the couch in front of the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. “Towel?” Alex just shook his head, the towel had never been stuffed under the door and apparently it didn't matter.

“Yeah, but I'll just pour some water in.” Alex pulled a folding card table out of the corner. “You pour, we need some music.”

Not being a big drinker, Ged poured some of the Seven Crown into the glass and mixed it with some of the Seven Up. The can tab went in the ashtray for their fishing net. Whole Lotta Love started after Alex managed to line up the stylus and turn the amp on. It was a little hard rock for their current tastes, left around mostly for John's sake.

Alex started over to the couch, only to turn around halfway and drop the needle on the next track. He sat next to Geddy and clutched at his drink.

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath and ran over to the turntable, taking the disk off and tossing it back in the pile, a blush rising against his pale cheeks. ELP replaced the Zeppelin and Alex sat back on the couch next to Geddy without a word.

“So what's in the bag?” Geddy smiled and sipped at his drink, puckering up at the strong alcohol taste.


	5. Chapter Five

Alex had just finished a mouthful. “You sure mix a strong one, Ged.” He hacked a few times, the whiskey burning down his throat and chest. Geddy shrugged his shoulders and set his drink down. He was curled up comfortably in the arm of the couch with Alex as far away as possible on the other side.

“You gonna show me?”

Alex downed another large gulp. “Drink first.”

Geddy pushed his glasses up again, and raised his glass in a toast. “L’chayim.”

“Yeah, man, back at 'cha.” Alex clinked their glasses together and set about getting plastered.

“And to the son of life.” Geddy managed to down a slurp, not even close to keeping up with Alex.

“Fuck off.”

“Can I have my screens at least, before you pass out?”

“Yeah, uuuh, they're in the bag.” Alex stood slowly and gathered his balance, getting there and back with no accidents. A small plastic baggie landed in Geddy's lap, the small mesh circles not expensive but essential.

“Thanks, man.” They were quickly stored in his pocket, pickup cleaners he had told his mom they were last time they went through the washing machine. “What colour is the Djeep?”

Alex's head lolled as he started to loose some fine motor control. No practicing today. “Black.” He tossed that over to Geddy as well, the brown paper bag landing crushed up in the center of the room. “Man, I can't believe you peeked!”

“I didn't peek! I felt. First time I've 'seen' it.” He flicked the lighter, the yellow flame pleasantly far away from his thumb. “These are the best.”

Alex guped down more of the toxic mixture. “Yeah,” he agreed halfheartedly before lapsing into a brooding silence. After the side was over, Geddy slid 'Wake of Poseidon' over the hub and dropped the needle.

“Why are you so down today man?” Geddy sat closer to his best friend. “Not just 'cause I was late, is it?”

Swirling his nearly empty glass, Alex groaned. “Nothing, man.” He finished the glass, choking. “Just, you know, Charlene...”

Geddy took his own drink and downed it, knowing that things were cool between them and he hadn't missed something. Neither of them could drink like John could, but they were all for trying it on occasion. “That sucks.”

“Yeah.” Alex was starting to root around for the bottle of whiskey again, probably not a good idea to indulge in more after drinking what he already had so quickly.

“So, hey,” Geddy was going to try and distract him and fulfill his own curiosity at the same time. “Why don't you show me that bong you bought?”

Alex paused his shuffle across the room and turned to look at Geddy, still sitting on the sofa. “What bong?” he asked slowly with his brow knitted.

“The one that was in the bag earlier. Where'd you hide it?”

Geddy started feeling around the back and sides of the cushion – there weren't too many places Alex could have stashed the bong that quickly, especially not one that size. “I didn't buy a ….” His eyes widened as his Seagram's imbued neurons connected. “Ged...”

Geddy pushed his hand under the cushion until his fingertips connected with the cold plastic cylinder. He managed to get a grip around it and fished it out, holding it out for inspection.

And almost dropped it. “Shit, man...” He felt the blush raise on his cheeks.

“It's for Charlene,” Lerxst grabbed at it, trying to take it from Geddy's hands. Once Ged got over the shock of it not being a bong he was actually quite fascinated. It didn't feel dirty or wrong or immoral, it was just a bit of squishy plastic in a titillating shape.

“Bullshit. Let me see.” Geddy gave a tug and Alex let go, hiding his face in the greasy mop in embarrassment. “It's... it's a vibrator.” He turned the thing over and upside down, wondering what the fascination was with them and what was so evil that his mother and Rabbi had warned him about sex and masturbation. He wasn't a big hit with the ladies and most of his knowledge had come from Alex's tales of his girlfriend and their fumbling escapades.

He didn't realize he was staring at it with a death grip around the shaft until Alex sat heavily on the sofa next to him and almost toppled him over. Alex's drink sloshed in his glass. “It's a dong, there's no moving parts.”

“So you just... put it in then?” His jeans were getting tight, it didn't take much to get him excited and even the phallic object in his hands was enough.

“You can, you know, move it around and stuff. Just give it back, Ged,” Alex said in a hurry.

He had no intentions of giving it back that easily. “Like, by yourself?”

Alex shrugged again. “I guess so.”

His dick was throbbing now, ideas of girls and his bed and old porn magazines floating through his head. Geddy placed the toy over the bulge in his jeans, comparing sizes and using it as an excuse to put some pressure on his cock. “Bit big, innit?”

Geddy watched as his friends eyes flickered down over his crotch and rapidly away. The breathing next to him became deeper and Geddy looked to see Alex in a similar state, resting his drink just enough south of his belt to …

_Holy shit_


	6. Chapter Six

He swallowed and found his voice, cracking like it hadn't in a few years. “Alex? I'm really fucking horny.”

“Me too,” came meekly from beside him. Alex's free hand was rubbing his thigh, his palm leaving a darker, sweaty trail in the crisp blue denim.

Geddy set the dong between them, the plastic tip swaying slightly but remaining upright. “Mind if I...?

“Oh no, no, go ahead. You know, can..?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Geddy looked over, making sure the door hadn't budged open without them noticing. Alex aside, he was still pretty paranoid about the whole thing. This was a little different than a practice that ran over or Hockey Night cheering for the Canucks.

He watched as Alex set his drink on the floor and slid it under the couch, the stubby talented fingers rubbing and pulling down his zipper. Geddy though he'd burst through his zipper, and managed to get the thing down without injury. He felt good in his own hand, despite what the Rabbi always said, and as of yet God still hadn't come down to chastise him.

Alex hummed as his head lolled against his chest. He had sunken down into the sofa, sliding his ass to the edge and almost lying on his back. “You've gotten bigger,” Geddy commented, and swore he saw Alex's cock jerk.

“You've gotten hairier.” Alex was right, he had since the last time they did this. It had always been a starker contrast compared to Alex's light brown hair, but there just seemed more of it now.

The dong tipped over and fell onto Geddy's hip with both of their motions. “Looks like he wants in on it too.”

“Fffffuuuuck,” Alex pushed at the waist of his jeans, sliding them down over his hips and kicking them off his feet. He cupped his balls and continued stroking. “Much better.” Geddy did the same, sliding down once he got his jeans off to mimic Alex's posture.

“It's amazing,” Alex panted, “When Charlene gets on top and rides me like a cowgirl. Fucking amazing, man.”

Geddy tossed the dong over at Alex. “So what's this for then if it's so great?”

“I dunno,” he said, dropping it between them again. “Guess she just wants it for when I'm not there.”

“That's bullshit.” Geddy reached down to stroke his balls. “Girls don't do that.”

“Oh yes they do! Charlene's worse than I am, trust me. She's probably at home now doing the same thing.”

“Drunk, on the couch, next to her best friend?” Geddy could picture that. Yeah, he could.

“Yes. No, you know what I mean.” Alex gripped himself firmly and gave a few long strokes. “You're killing the mood here.”

Geddy grabbed the dong again, setting it on it's base and curling his fingers around the plastic shaft. He started stroking slowly, matching the pace he was using on his own dick. “That better?”

Alex parted his knees more, but kept up his rhythm. “Hardly.”

“Interesting choice of words there, Dr. Freud.”

“Fuck you, Ged.”

Geddy turned his head to look at Alex. “Would you?”

“Oh just fuck off,” Alex closed his eyes in annoyance or maybe just to lose himself in his fantasy.

Geddy had his own little fantasy going on, this girl he saw at a dance one time. He was into it, just enjoying imagining what her tits looked like. Alex shifted next to him and Geddy opened his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Geddy's hand stilled on his cock. Alex had his arm wrapped around his thigh and was reaching behind himself.

Alex grimaced, his teeth clenching. “Fuck... off... Ged....”

“What?” Geddy craned his neck, trying to see over Alex's knee. Alex had his bottom lip clamped between his teeth, either in a lot of pain or a lot of pleasure, Geddy wasn't sure. The strangled little noises Alex was making didn't help much either. Geddy put his hand on Alex's knee and pulled it towards him, the better view letting him see that Alex's hands were behind his balls, back there...

“Oh god...” Alex thrust up into his hand and Geddy felt every single hair under his palm. He'd always been curious, so he kept his hand on Alex's leg and slowly slid it down the long calf as he fell from the couch to the floor and kneeled in front of Alex.

The tip of Alex's finger was actually inside... Geddy couldn't help but stare as Alex wiggled his finger around, pulling it back and forth slightly. Alex's hips jerked and his stomach clenched as Geddy watched. “Does it feel good?”

Alex's foot balanced on Geddy's shoulder. “Yeah...” he breathed as he pushed his finger into the second knuckle. The heavy weight of Alex's foot seemed to invite him in, and Geddy ran his hand along the smooth skin of Alex's inner thigh. “Fuck yeah...” His own hard on hung heavily between his legs and he gave it a quick tug, more interested in the scene in front of his eyes. Geddy's fingers rested at the crease of Alex's leg, not quite bold enough to move any closer. The decision was made for him as Alex grabbed his hand and placed it on his balls.

Oh.

“What do I do?” Geddy hadn't moved his hand, ashamed and embarrassed at actually touching his friend in such an intimate way.

“Fuck, Ged...” Alex pleaded, his head thrown back against the sofa. “Touch me.”

Geddy lightly trailed his fingers over the different but familiar texture. They bobbed with each stroke of Alex's hand. With a grunt, Alex grabbed his hand again, pulling it up to his mouth and sucking in Geddy's fingers. Geddy's stomach crashed against Alex's groin as he was pulled close, the damn glasses slipping down his nose again. Alex's tongue ran up and down his suddenly sensitive fingers, the feeling of his tongue going straight to his cock. If his mouth felt like that on his fingers... Geddy bit his bottom lip as he forced back the need to come. “'Lex...”

Alex pulled Geddy's fingers out of his mouth, the saliva covering them and leaving a string to Alex's red lips. “Start with one finger.”

Geddy looked back down to Alex's butt, brain long since derailed and going on instinct only. Alex pulled one of Geddy's fingers straight and curled the rest into his palm. Geddy, mouth hanging open and breathing heavily, snuck a look up to Alex's face. The blonde looked flushed and wanton, his eyes burning with a need Geddy'd never seen before. With an audible swallow, Geddy placed his wet finger at Alex's opening, feeling the small pucker twitch against his tip, opening up just for him. A slight push and he was in, Alex moaning and clenching around him.

Geddy slid his finger in and out a few times, giving it a twist every now and again, sending Alex into a muffled howl as he bit into one of pillows on the sofa. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his skin and a strawberry flush ran from his stomach, up his chest, and across his neck.

“Another...”

He twirled his finger sideways, not quite sure how two fingers would fit into the tight channel. Leaning down, he spit on Alex and his own finger, feeling the muscle give slightly again when he tried two fingers at the same time.

“Oh god!” He's just barely managed to work a little bit of his second finger in when Alex clamped tight around him; Geddy was shocked to see Alex coming and the small clear drops landing on his stomach. When Alex seemed to be done, Geddy slowly removed his fingers as Alex breathed deeply under him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Geddy's erection hadn't gone away and was now more insistent than ever for attention. He thought about quietly slipping away to the bathroom and taking care of it but by the look in Alex's eyes he had other plans.

“Lay down, Ged, just like I was.” Geddy felt himself lifted and placed on the couch, strong hands grabbing behind his knees and pulling him forward. Alex pulled and pushed him into position as they switched places. “Want to try it?”

Geddy pushed his damned glasses up again and pulled his hair out from under his shoulders. “It doesn't hurt, right?”

“A little, at first, not much, then it's really good.” Alex kissed his hip. “I'll go easy on ya.” Warm fingers wrapped around his cock and tightened, sliding down to the base and squeezing again, keeping Geddy on the edge. “You take care of this.”

One or two more stokes and Geddy knew he was done for. Dick Irving, Howie Meeker, Mike Anscombe... His mental listing of men with hockey sticks did little for his impending explosion than it usually did. “Alex...” Alex's warm breath gusted across his cheeks, leaving him feeling exposed but warmer. He had a sudden image of Alex's face down there... a tongue... “Alex, please...”

“God, you're impatient,” Alex said after he popped his finger from his mouth. “It's gonna feel weird.” A spit coated finger touched his hole and Geddy clenched up, unaccustomed to the sensation. “You have to relax, man.” Alex set Geddy's fist in a steady rhythm and stroked over the muscle. “Take a deep breath.” As he exhaled, Alex pushed and wormed the tip in. “How ya doin' man?”

All Geddy could manage was a garbled half-moan. He wasn't quite sure yet; it didn't feel bad but it was different. Alex slowly slid his finger deeper and started stroking around.

Geddy decided it went quite nicely with jerking himself off. “Try two.”

Alex's finger stilled. “That's probably not... Ged, I'm not sure...” Geddy pushed back onto Alex's finger. It burned a little.

“More spit.” Geddy started moving his hips, hoping Alex got the point.

“Hold on, wait a minute.” Alex pulled his finger out and walked across the room, coming back with a small blue tub.

Geddy squinted. “Crisco?”

“Yeah, ummm, just...” Alex dipped his fingers in the white grease and coated his pointer finger. “Lie back again.”

Alex's finder slipped in smoother this time, Geddy letting out a little moan of pleasure. “Feels good, Alex.” He looked down to see the blonde concentrating intently between his legs. Blue eyes flashed up to meet his and smiled. “More.”

“Alright, just...” Alex twisted his finger again. “Try to breathe, yeah?”

Geddy nodded, stroking his tip and waiting. Alex focused on his target again after watching Geddy stroke himself a few times. The lick of his lips didn't go unnoticed by Geddy. He felt the pressure of Alex's middle finger at his entrance and hissed as it was pushed in.

“Hurt?” Alex asked quickly in a worried tone.

It did, but Geddy didn't want him to stop. “Good noise.” He sounded breathless to his own ears, like he'd just run a marathon. It was different with two fingers, Alex twisted and turned as much as he pushed in, the sensations very quickly overwhelming him again. “Alex...” he whined. Alex gave a rough thrust and Geddy felt warm lips wrap around the head of his cock. With a barely muffled high pitched scream he came in Alex's mouth, pushing up into the wet heat around his dick.

The world was a big blank blur behind his closed eyelids. He felt heavy, sated, and happy and slowly caught his breath.

Warm wetness spread against his hole again, but Geddy was too shagged to move. Blunt pressure, bigger than fingers pressed against him and he opened his eyes behind his fogged glasses. Alex was leaning over him, pressing into him. Geddy grabbed at his upper arms as Alex breached him.

“Fuck, that hurts,” he breathed as he squinted his eyes closed.

“Ged,” was all Alex said as their foreheads touched. Alex looked like he was in pain too. “God, you're so tight.”

“Get it out,” he whispered, suddenly remembering that Alex's parents were upstairs. Alex only moaned and shook as he pushed farther in. Geddy cringed and sunk his fingers into Alex's thin arms, feeling like hot fire was going up his backside. “Hurts,” he whimpered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Alex paused and took several harsh breaths. “God, I'm sorry Geddy,” he whispered, reaching around under the couch for the tub of shortening. He slathered a bit between them and started rocking back and forth. “Better?”

Geddy clung on to Alex, burying his face into Alex's shoulder. Alex's lubed hand found Geddy's spent cock and coaxed it back to life. He felt like a girl, but couldn't control the high pitched screams every time Alex brushed over something inside him.

Embarrassingly quickly, he found himself coming again, with Alex's big blue eyes watching every spurt and spasm. Even with Alex's greater experience and control, he didn't hold out much longer either, a powerful grunt carrying through the room and undoubtedly up the staircase. Geddy broke into hysterics, the endorphins running wild through his blood as Alex collapsed down onto him and joined in with his giggles.

A harsh knock sounded from the top of the stairs. “You boys alright down tere?” Mr. Zivojinovich broken English making him all the more intimidating.

“Yeah, dad, we're just trying some new stuff.” Alex had to bury his face in Geddy's hair to keep from braying with laughter.

“Tell you Gary it's time to go home. Mother has supper almost ready.” The door at the top of the stairs closed heavily. Alex had promised they'd be quieter with the noise and his parents just didn't understand. He was still on thin ice with them anyway.

“Tell you Gary,” Geddy quoted as they started separating. “God, I hope we're not busted.”

“Nah, they'd never think it. Besides, you sound like you do wailing anyway.”

“Hey, shut up.” Geddy leaned up for a kiss, which Alex returned. “That mustache has to go, man.”

Alex stroked his blonde facial hair, his attempt at making himself look older. “Charlene's gonna kill me.”

Geddy shrugged, picking up his clothes and sliding them back on. “So don't tell her.”

“That's like,” Alex put on his shirt, buttoning it up, “lying Ged, I can't do that.”

Geddy just shrugged again and started moving the sofa back. “We're still cool, right?”

“Oh yeah, yeah. It's just...” Alex's eyes trailed down Geddy's form, lingering on his ass. “I liked it a bit too much.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Upstairs they heard Mrs. Zivojinovich yell that dinner was on the table. “Except home. Practice at my place next time. Ray should have the details about that club by then.”

It looked like it was all finally hitting Alex, who wasn't having such an easy time of it. Geddy walked up and placed a small kiss on Alex's jaw. “Later, man.”

Alex still stood there, looking lost. “Yeah, bye.”

“Oh,” Geddy called from halfway up the stairs. “Bring that thing you ordered with you next time.” He gave a quick wave to Alex's family as he dashed out the door and to his mom's car. It wasn't very comfortable to move, and he was sure his underwear would have to go in the trash but it had been worth it.


	8. Chapter Eight

At the movie release, everyone asked why Neil looked like the odd man out in the group. He wasn't really, he just didn't have the history that Geddy and Alex shared. It was written off as different personalities or the 'new guy' syndrome or whatever else the fans came up with, but in the end it was always Dirk+Lerxst and Pratt.

Neil was no slow poke though. He knew he was being sent on a ride later, or on a search for a bookstore open all night. He didn't socialize as much as Geddy and Alex did and was perfectly happy on his own for a few hours. Especially when it was 'later' time. Later was the pair's time and Neil respected that. All Neil could do was shake his head and smile at the joy his bandmates found in each other and grab the book he was reading.

There was always a 'later' for them, no matter what happened in their lives, and none of them wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
